Best New Years Ever
by Elpin
Summary: Just a short one shot about Remus' seventhyear New Years Eve. Slash, but nothing graphic. Just sweet fluff. RLSB


**Warning;**Just some snogging, and implied sex. I should perhaps warm you about my spelling as I'm too tired from New Years so I can't be bothered to correct it right properly.

**Disclaimer**: JKR is the owner of James, Peter, Sirius, Remus and Lily if you didn't already know that. Now you do!

**Note:** Since I had one of my best New Years Eves ever I thought I'd give Remus his. Just a little fluffy slash from me because I love it.

-:-

"BANG!" "POP!" The sounds of poppers and heatless fireworks filled the common room. The four Marauders and Lily had decided to celebrate New Years Eve together since it was their last at Hogwarts. It was only 15 minuets until the New Year, and James and Sirius were setting off more and more fireworks in a multitude of different colours and shapes. They exploded over the five seventh-years, the only Gryffindors to stay at school over the holidays, and almost everybody was looking up and clapping, everybody except Remus, who had been staring, though discreetly, at Sirius. His mind kept going through all the reasons he absolutely _adored_ Sirius Black, and then all the reasons why the same Sirius Black would never feel the same about him, and lastly he thought about how this was their last year at Hogwarts. No more sleeping together in the same dorm, so close and yet so far apart. No more spending almost every second together, even if it was only as friends. He smiled as he admired the animated figure of his friend, laughing with James as they made more fireworks explode harmlessly over their heads. _I can indulge my eyes just this once since he's clearly not paying any attention to me_, Remus thought.

"Alright! Who's got a new years resolution?" James asked while pouring five glasses of champagne and handing them out. The five stood in a circle, James close to Lily, and Sirius close to Remus, who was very aware of that fact.

"I intend to work harder at-" Remus was interrupted by a loud snort from Sirius.

"Like you need to work harder at anything! Come on, Moony! You don't need any resolutions," Sirius explained. "And neither do I, for I am perfect as I am." Another loud snort was heard, this time from James. Sirius glared at him, but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"I know what James' resolution should be," Lily said looking mock serious at her boyfriend. "Actually do some real _work_ before NEWTs!" Two moments of complete silence, and then roaring laughter filled the common room. Sirius, James and Peter kept laughing a little longer than necessary. Remus just shook his head disapprovingly.

"Oh! It's soon time guys! Me and Sirius are bewitching the last of the fireworks to go off at midnight exactly," James said as he pulled Sirius over to the last pile of fireworks, about a handful of different shapes and sizes.

"Yeah, so you're free to snog Lily!" Sirius called loudly, but helping eagerly nevertheless. After they finished setting up all the fireworks they both came back and joined the circle again, James slipping a hand round Lily's waist and giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek. She turned her head towards him and they started snogging a little early.

"Eh, guys?" Peter's voice sounded more nervous than usual. "I have to go."

"What?!" James exclaimed as he tore himself away from his girlfriend's lips.

"I promised Annette I would meet her before midnight so we could…" Peter's voice trailed off. Sirius grinned.

"Go off and snog her then! I always knew you'd end up with her." Annette was a Hufflepuff, also in seventh-year. Peter grinned and was off in a flash, his scurrying feet going remarkably quickly and rodent-like. Sirius looked at James, but he was already back to snogging Lily. Sirius sighed and looked at Remus, who smiled sympathetically.

"Looks like it's just you and me who don't have anyone to snog at midnight," Sirius said with another sigh. Remus patted him of the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get over it. Why don't you have a girl to snog by the way?" Remus had wanted to ask Sirius this for some time now. The usual stud of Hogwarts hadn't been seen with a girl in ages, all year in fact.

"There's no girl I want to snog… but I shall not be deterred! I haven't started a year without a kiss in four year and I'm not about to break tradition!" Remus was about to question Sirius, but was interrupted by James.

"Start counting! Ten, nine, eight," everybody else started to count with him as he kept one eye on his watch and one on Lily. Remus had completely forgotten what Sirius had said as he felt the anticipation. "One! Happy New Year!" Everybody shouted, just before James and Lily locked lips, and just as Sirius grabbed a hold of Remus and covered his best friends lips with his own. The kiss was hard and a bit clumsy, but Remus was too shocked to notice. He felt like he was physically melting, and the only thing holding him up was Sirius holding on to him tightly. When the kiss broke Sirius was still holding Remus by the shoulders and Remus kept his eyes closed, fearing it was somehow a dream and it would fade away if he opened them. When the silence became prolonged and Sirius was still holding him Remus finally opened his eyes. He gazed into pale grey eyes filled with anticipation and fear. Sirius looked downright terrified.

"Remus?" he said uncertainly. He let go suddenly, as if he had just realized what he was doing. Whether it was the almost pathetic and very uncharacteristic look in Sirius' eyes or the champagne, Remus didn't know, but he was feeling strangely bold.

"You call that a kiss? How the hell did you manage to keep that tradition going for four years if you kiss like that?" He said it playfully, hoping Sirius would understand, which he did. Sirius was grinning and placing his hands on Remus' shoulders once again. They heard James trying desperately not to laugh, and Lily lightly jabbing him in the ribs.

"Well, perhaps you'd consider giving me another chance?"

"Perhaps I co-" The next kiss was soft and sweet, but Remus would have none of that. He put his hand around Sirius' neck and pulled him in closer. He wanted to taste everything he had waited so long for.

"Will you two just get a room?" James said. He was grinning like mad. Remus blushed. He had completely forgotten about the other two in the room. He hurriedly tried to free himself from Sirius grip, but found it quite impossible.

"Hey," Sirius whispered softly. Remus looked up at him, blushing even more at the lust-filled eyes that seemed to see straight into his soul. "What say we leave these two spoil-sports and go start a tradition of our own?" Remus could only nod in agreement and let himself be led away, not sparing a second glance at the two very happy faces that followed their ascent up the stairs. He was sure this was the best New Years Eve ever, and that it would be the best year of his life.


End file.
